mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bowser
König Bowser Koopa (Japanisch original 大魔王クッパ Daimaō Kuppa „Großer Dämonenkönig Koopa“) ist der höchste Führer der Koopa-Truppe, König der Koopas und der Erzfeind von Mario. Wiederholt versucht er, Prinzessin Peach zu kidnappen und das Pilzkönigreich zu übernehmen und ist in einigen Mario-Spielen der Hauptantagonist. Sonst ist es aber auch möglich, Bowser selbst zu spielen, das heißt gleichzeitig auch den Hauptantagonisten zu steuern, ein Beispiel dafür wäre Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser. Nach Cranky Kong, einem älteren Familienmitglied von Donkey Kong ist er der zweitälteste Widersacher Marios. Der Koopa-König hat versucht, die komplette Pilzwelt, sowie das komplette Weltall zu übernehmen, was aber ebenfalls durch den Klempner verhindert werden konnte. Seit seinem Debüt ist Bowser in fast allen Mario-Spielen erschienen, in Nebenprodukten und Überkreuzungsspielen. Bowser ist einer der bekanntesten Videospiel-Charaktere und ist für seine aggressive Natur bekannt. Ohne ein Vorwahl-Charakter zu sein, ist Bowser auch zuweilen ein Antiheld. Zum Beispiel in Super Paper Mario oder Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser. Fähigkeiten Bowser zählt als einer der stärksten Charaktere im Mario-Universum. Er kann Feuer spucken, und Felsen zerschlagen, zudem ist er dank seinem Stachelpanzer so gut wie unangreifbar. Allerdings bewegt er sich, seinem Gewicht entsprechend, langsam und träge. Dagegen verleiht sein Gewicht den Attacken eine enorme Wucht und Durchschlagskraft. Geschichte Yoshi-Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island [[Datei:Baby Bowser.jpg|thumb|Bowser als Baby in YI]] Biografisch gesehen spielt Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island noch vor der Geburt von Mario & Luigi. Zu dieser Zeit war Bowser noch ein Baby. Doch schon hier war er dazu bestimmt, der König der Koopas zu werden, weshalb er auch ein eigenes Schloss bekam. Großgezogen wurde er nicht von seinen Eltern, sondern von Kamek, der ihn ehrfurchtsvoll "Meister" nannte. Bowser war in seiner Entwicklung schon relativ weit, da er bereits laufen, springen und (teils undeutlich) sprechen konnte. Für ihn stand vor allem der eigene Spaß im Vordergrund, den er sich jedoch ohne Rücksicht auf andere beschaffte. Im Spiel selbst drang Yoshi mit Baby Mario in Baby Bowsers Schloss ein, um Baby Luigi zu befreien, den Kamek entführt hatte. Kamek hatte vorhergesehen, dass die Mario-Brüder dem Koopa-Volk das Leben zukünftig schwer machen würden. Yoshi platzte mitten in Bowsers Schlafzimmer, er Kamek traf. Bowser wurde durch den Krach wach, kickte Kamek aus dem Bildschirm und befahl, auf Yoshi zu reiten. Dies versuchte er mit Stampfattacken, doch er wurde durch Yoshis eigene getroffen und ging zu Boden. Kamek übte daraufhin auf Bower den stärksten Vergrößerungs-Zauber aus, den er kannte, und machte ihn zu einem gigantischen Monster. In diesem Zustand konnte Bowser Felsen nur durch seinen Willen heben und Feuer speien. Als das nützte nichts, er wurde von Yoshi besiegt, schrumpfte auf Normalmaß und wurde bewusstlos von Kamek weggetragen. Dazu war auch noch sein Palast zerstört. Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story kommt Bowser nicht als solcher vor. Eher als Baby Bowser, da sich Yoshi's Story vor den Ereignissen von Super Mario Bros. abspielt. Bowser verfluchte die Yoshi's die auf Yoshi's Island wohnen und stahl den Happy Baum. Nur noch Yoshi und seine fünf Freunde sind übrig. Sie müssen sich durch die fünf Welten kämpfen, um schließlich Baby Bowser in seinem Schloss zu besiegen. Tetris Attack Bowser ist in Tetris Attack im VS-Modus anzutreffen, wenn der Spieler den Schwierigkeitsgrad "schwer" gewählt hat. Da das Spiel auf den Ereignissen von Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island basiert, ist Yoshi die Hauptfigur. Er musste feststellen, dass Bowser mit Hilfe Kameks all seine Freunde hypnotisiert hatte und es ununterbrochen regnete, was zwangsläufig zu einer Überschwemmung führte. Yoshi musste eingreifen, da Bowser die Welt aus unbekannten Gründen sonst überflutet hätte. Bowser war diesmal erwachsen, allerdings hatte er die gigantische Größe aus dem Finale des Vorlagenspiels. Er stellt den schwersten Gegner überhaupt dar. Wird Bowser besiegt, schwört er Rache und droht, wiederzukommen. Um dies zu verhindern, darf der Spieler nicht CONTINUE (Fortfahren) benutzen, wenn er mit Yoshi verloren hat. Alle anderen Charaktere dürfen es jedoch nutzen. Yoshi's Universal Gravitation Yoshi's Island DS Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. thumb|Kampf gegen Bowser. Bowsers erster Auftritt war in Super Mario Bros., einem der bekanntesten Mario-Spiele. In diesem Spiel ist der jetzt völlig gewachsene Tyrann als der Führer der Koopa-Truppe erschienen und versucht das Pilzkönigreich zu übernehmen. Er kidnappte Prinzessin Peach und ihre sieben Toads, die einzigen, die wissen, wie man die Periode bricht. Er sandte 7 Falsche Bowser, um die Toads in sieben verschiedenen Schlössern zu bewachen. Er selbst verbirgt sich in einem achten Schloss, wo er die Prinzessin festhält. Bowser hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Mario und Luigi in die Quere kommen könnten. Die Helden durchquerten das Pilz-Königreich, befreiten die Toads und erreichten schließlich das achte Schloss um gegen Bowser selbst zu kämpfen. Der Koopa König greift an, indem er Feuer spuckt und Hämmer im Duett wirft. Er kann aber schließlich von Mario oder Luigi besiegt werden, indem sie an ihm vorbeispringen und, durch die Berührung der Axt, die Brücke zerstören. Alternativ können Mario und Luigi ihn auch mit Feuerbällen besiegen. Dies brachte Bowser jedoch nicht um, es wurde für ihn im Verlauf von Marios Sidescroll-Abenteuern schon zur Gewöhnung. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Im japanischen Super Mario Bros. 2, in Europa als Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels bekannt, ist Bowser wieder der Hauptgegner Marios. Auch diesesmal hat er die Prinzessin entführt, die gerettet werden muss. Im europäischen und amerikanischen Super Mario Bros. 2 hingegen hat er keinen Auftritt. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3 ist Bowser wieder der finale Endgegner und erneut für die Entführung Peachs verantwortlich. Diesesmal tauchen erstmals die siebe Koopalinge auf, die jeweils eine Welt bewachen. Super Mario World thumb|120px|Bowser in der Clowns-Kutsche In Super Mario World muss Mario erneut im Schloss einer jeden der 7 Welten (Sternenwelt und Spezialwelt ausgenommen) gegen die Koopalinge kämpfen. In der 7. Welt, Valley of Bowser (etwa: Bowsers Höhle), muss er zuerst gegen den letzten Koopaling und dann gegen Bowser antreten. Er schwebt mit der Clownkutsche, einer fliegenden Machine mit Clownsgesicht herum, und bewirft Mario mit Mecha-Koopas. Diese muss Mario nun auf Bowser werfen. Nach jeweils zwei Treffern bekommt man von Peach einen Superpilz und Bowser lässt Feuerbälle vom Himmel fallen. Nach drei Phasen ist Bowser besiegt und Mario... befreit die Prinzessin. New Super Mario Bros. Diesmal ist Bowser Jr. der haupthandelnde Gegner, da dieser in New Super Mario Bros. Prinzessin Peach entführt und Mario in jedem der 10 Türme und in der Festung (Welt 8) gegen ihn kämpfen muss. Bowser stellt jedoch den schwierigeren Gegner da. Mario muss mindestens drei Mal gegen Bowser kämpfen. Bei der ersten Begegnung muss er im Schloss von Welt 1 gegen ihn kämpfen. Der Kampf ist vergleichbar, mit dem der Super Mario Bros.-Welt 1: (s.o.) Wenn man es geschafft hat, ihn durch die Feuerblume, den Megapilz, oder den Totenkopfschalter zu besiegen, fällt er in die Lava. Man sieht nur noch, wie sein Skelett in der Lava versinkt. left|thumb|Bowser als Skelett-Version Knochen-Bowser Beim zweiten Mal im Schloss von Welt 8: Dort muss man gegen sein Skelett, Knochenbowser kämpfen. Diesmal fällt die Feuerblume als Besiegungsmöglichkeit weg, da er bereits tot ist. Man muss über ihn springen unter ihm durchrennen, wenn er gerade hochspringt um den Totenkopfschalter zu aktivieren oder ihm mit dem Megapilz den Garaus machen. Zum Letzten im großen Schloss: Bowser Jr. mobilisiert noch einmal alles. Er schmeißt seine Knochenüberreste in einen Kessel, sodass er vollständig regeneriert und sogar noch größer ist. Dabei muss man zusätlich noch Bowser Jr. bekämpfen. Allerdings kann man wieder die Feuerblume einsetzen. Der Kampf endet, wenn Mario den großen Schalter aktiviert hat. Als Zeichen ihrer gibt ihm die Prinzessin einen Kuss. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Am Anfang von New Super Mario Bros. Wii schickt er die Koopalinge und Bowser Jr. zu Peach, um sie zu entführen. Mario, Luigi und die beiden Toads verfolgen diese, besiegen sie alle und Kamek. Danach findet in seiner Festung ein Bosskampf statt. Zunächst muss wie in Super Mario Bros. der Schalter getroffen werden. Bowser landet dadurch in der Lava. Währenddessen sieht man Peach in einem Käfig, die sich nun aber als Kamek zu erkennen gibt. Dieser zaubert Bowser riesig und unverwundbar. Mario muss mit Hilfe der Blöcke und Plattformen vor ihm fliehen. Bleibt er dabei zu lange stehen, zerstört Bowser die Blöcke auf denen Mario steht. Irgendwann erreicht Mario einen weiteren Schalter, der aktiviert werden muss und das Ende des Kampfes bedeutet. Der Boden tut sich auf und Bowser stürzt in den Abgrund. Danach kann Mario Peach wieder in die Arme schließen und mit Luigi, den Toads und ihr in den Pilz-Palast zurückkehren. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS In ''Super Mario 64'' gelang es Bowser, in den Pilz-Palast einzudringen und Prinzessin Peach gefangen zu nehmen. Dazu stahl er die Power-Sterne des Schlosses und versteckte sie in den Wand-Gemälden, die eigenständige Welten darstellten. Verschiedene Bereiche verschloss er so, dass nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Power-Sternen den Zugang ermöglichte. So hoffte er, sich vor Angriffen von außen schützen zu können. thumb|Demütigung von Bowser Er war sich dessen so sicher, dass er Mario durch die geschlossenen Türen auslachte, wenn dieser nicht genügend Sterne hatte. Mario jedoch öffnete dank der Power-Sterne immer mehr Türen, auch solche, hinter denen sich Bowser aufhielt. Bowser stellte sich also mehrmals Mario, wobei er seinen Feueratem und seine Körpermasse nutzte. Wegen seiner Schwerfälligkeit ließ er sich von Mario am Schwanz packen und durch die Luft schleudern. Angesichts der drohenden Niederlage zog er sich immer weiter in die oberen Etagen zurück, bis er an der Spitze angekommen war. Dort kam es zwangsläufig zum endgültigen Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Bowser erneut verlor. Bowser wurde daraufhin aus dem Palast verbannt. In Super Mario 64 DS wird eine erweiterte Variante dieser Geschichte erzählt. Bowser sperrte neben Peach auch Luigi, Wario und sogar Mario selbst ein, wobei ihm verschiedene Diener wie der Gumba-König, König Buu Huu und Eis-Bully zur Seite standen. Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte aber ein weiterer Feind Bowsers aus Kindertagen wieder auf: Yoshi. Dieser holte zunächst einige Power-Sterne zurück, bevor er Mario befreien konnte. Auch die anderen Klempner wurden gerettet. Bowser akzeptierte jedoch niemand anderen als Mario als seinen Gegner. Super Mario Sunshine Bowser taucht in Super Mario Sunshine zunächst gar nicht als Gegner auf. Er wird lediglich von Bowser Jr. erwähnt, seinem jüngsten Sohn, der hier seinen ersten Auftritt hat. Bowser hatte ihm in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Prinzessin Peach Juniors Mutter sei, aber von Mario entführt wurde. Zudem würde dieser nie fair kämpfen. Dank dieser Lügengeschichte trägt er die Hauptverantwortung für den ganzen Ärger, den Mario in diesem Spiel hat. Am Ende des Spiels kämpft Bowser wieder persönlich gegen seinen Erzfeind, geht jedoch erneut als Verlierer vom Platz. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy will Bowser das Weltall erobern, entführt Prinzessin Peach und kämpft dreimal gegen den Klempner, doch Mario gewinnt auch diesmal. Super Mario 3D Land In Super Mario 3D Land versucht Bowser erneut das Pilz-Königreich zu erobern. Der Engegner der ersten und der fünften Welt ist Fake Bowser. Bumm Bumm bewacht die 2 und die 3 Welt. Pun Pun bewacht die 4 und die 6 Welt. In Welt 8 begegnet man Bowser höchstpersönlich. Der Kampf gegen Bowser findet im Schloss und in dem darauffolgenden finalen Schloss statt. Hier kann Fake Bowser und Bowser selbst nur durch einen Schalter am Ende des Levels besiegt werden. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario Bowser, Kammy Koopa und die Koopa-Truppe greifen den Sternhafen an und stehlen den mächtigen Sternenstab, eine Waffe, die jeden Wunsch des Halters gewähren kann. Mit dieser Waffe unter seiner Kontrolle sperrt Bowser die Sieben hohen Sterne in Karten ein und streut sie dann in verschiedene Zitadellen und Festungen überall im Pilz-Königreich. Am nächsten Tag übernimmt Bowser die Kontrolle über Prinzessin Peach und ihr Schloss, indem er mit seiner Festung von unten herauf das Schloss anhebt und es sehr weit in den Himmel hinauf bringt. Bowser durchbricht eines der Schlossfenster und verwickelt Mario in einen Kampf. Zum ersten Mal gelingt es Bowser, Mario dank der Macht des Sternenstabes, zu besiegen, daher der Sternenstab Bowser unbesiegbar machen kann. Mario, den Bowser für tot hält, wird von Bowser aus dem Schloss geworfen und er entführt die Prinzessin und alle Gäste, die an der Partei waren. Die Gäste werden in den Kerkern von Bowsers Schloss eingesperrt, während Peach in ihren Raum gebracht wird, der von zwei Wächtern bewacht wird. Bowser verwendet den Sternenstab, um überall Verwüstung im Königreich zu schaffen und verwüstet es mit Biestern und ihm gegenüber loyalen Ungeheuern. Mario, zusammen mit seinen Freunden Gumbario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Buu, Watt, Sushi und Lakilester, musst die Sieben hohen Sterne retten, um den Sternenstrahl verwenden zu können, daher dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, den Sternenstab aufzuhalten. Außerdem benötigt er die Sternenbarke, die im Sternenhafen ist, um zu Bowser zu kommen. Später kommt es zum nächsten Kampf mit Bowser, nachdem Bowser verloren hat, zieht er sich auf das Dach von Peachs Schloss zurück. Das Verwenden der Macht-Plattform, die Kammy Koopa gebaut hat, erhöht Bowsers Größe und Macht, wodurch er erneut unbesiegbar erscheint. Der Sternenstrahl kann nun Bowser nichts mehr anhaben. Allerdings bemerkt Prinzessin-Peach, dass sie an die Sterne und Mario glauben muss und sich Marios Sieg wünschen muss, damit die Sterne wieder stärker werden. Daraufhin wird auch der Sternenstrahl mächtiger, er heißt nun Peach-Strahl, welcher sogar Bowsers neue Kraft verteilen kann. Jetzt wo Mario im Stande ist, die Macht des Sternenstabes zu verteilen, kann er Bowser besiegen. Nachdem Mario Bowser besiegt, bekommt er auch wieder den Sternenstab zurück. Nach dem Kampf fängt Bowser Maschine an, langsam zu Implodieren, daher sie den Druck des gewaltigen Kampes nicht standhalten kann und fliegt in die Luft. Dadurch wird auch Bowsers Festung zerstört, daher diese mit der Maschine verbunden ist. Bowser und Kammy versuchen noch zu fliehen, allerdings implodiert die Plattform noch vorher und schleudert Bowser und Kammy Koopa weg. Mario gibt den 7 hohen Sternen den Sternenstab zurück und Peachs Schloss wird von den Sternen gerettet und auf dem ursprünglichen Platz zurückgebracht. Der Frieden kehrt wieder in den Sternhafen und dem Pilzkönigreich ein, sowie auch der Rest der Welt wieder friedlich wird. Paper Mario war bedeutend, weil es ein anderes von Bowsers Motiven offenbarte, um Peach zu kidnappen: Er ist in sie verliebt und hofft, sie Mario zu stehlen. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äoenentor In Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor wird Bowser als ziemlich tollpatschig dargestellt, ein Beispiel dafür ist, als er mit Kammy Koopa nach Falkenheim aufbrechen will und er mit seiner Clown Kutsche fliegt, während Kammy das Flugschiff nehmen soll. Daraufhin fällt er ins Meer während Kammy sich in Falkenheim vergnügt, woraufhin er sie, als die beiden wieder aufeinander treffen, für seine Fehler bestraft. Aber auch im Großen und Ganzen kann Kammy es Bowser nie wirklich recht machen. Zuletzt taucht er nochmals im Äonenpalast auf, dort war Crucius gerade dabei, Mario umzubringen, doch in genau in dem Moment als er den letzten Blitz auf Mario abfeuern will, fällt Bowser durch die Decke und zwar auf Crucius. Danach kämpft er nochmals mit Mario, doch diesmal hilft ihm Kammy Koopa. Super Paper Mario Paper Mario: Sticker Star Hier taucht Bowser am Abend des Sticker-Festivals auf, wo er den Sticker-Kometen berühren will. Zuerst kommen alle seine Schergen und sorgen für Verwirrung im entscheidenen Moment springt Bowser auf die Bühne und geht auf den Sticker-Kometen zu. Fünf Toads wollen ihn aufhalten, doch er schafft es, auf den Sticker-Kometen zu springen. Er wird zurückgeschleudert. Der Sticker-Komet fliegt in den Himmel und explodiert. Die Royalsticker fliegen in die verschiedenen Welten und Bowser bekommt auch einen auf. Nun benutzt er seine neue Macht, um Mario und viele andere Zeugen aus dem Feld zu räumen. Nur Peach nimmt er natürlich mit. thumb|Glitzer-Bowser Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser wollte in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga erneut Peach entführen. Als er jedoch feststellte, dass Lugmilla und Krankfried Peach's Stimme gestohlen haben, macht er sich sofort mit seinem Koopa-Kopter, Mario und "Grünkäppchen"(=Luigi) auf, und verfolgt in diesem Spiel keine bösen Absichten. Der Koopa-Kopter stürzt jedoch ab und Bowser landet in einer Kanone, in der er irgendwohin geschossen wird. Im Grinsewald-Chateau trifft man thumb|"BowsAzubi"ihn wieder. Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und ist nun Claude's Partner, der ihm eine blaue Maske aufgesetzt hat. Claude nennt ihn Azubi, im Kampf heißt er BowsAzubi. In Super Mario Bros. Manier greift er mit Hämmern und Feuer an. Im Grinsewald findet man ihn und Claude auf, sie wurden aber von Invino Veritas überrascht und gefangen genommen. Das nächste Mal trifft man ihn in der Lachhochschule nach dem Kampf mit Lugmilla, wieder zusammen mit Claude. Nachdem er und Claude besiegt wurden, fällt ein Peach-Roboter neben die Sternenbohne, an der sich Mario, Luigi, Claude und er festhalten, er aber als einziges nicht herunterfällt, als sie in die Luft stürmte. Er erinnerte sich wieder, dass er Bowser war, und fiel dann ebenfalls runter. Als er bewusstlos am Sternschnuppenfeld lag, kam Krankfried mit Lugmillas Seele und transformierte BowsAzubi zu Bowsemilla. Nachdem Bowsemilla besiegt wurde, verwandelt sich Bowser zurück und wacht in seinem dank Prinz Mamek explodierendem Schloss auf. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit In Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit traf man recht früh Baby Bowser, der erwachsenen Bowser erschien erst, nachdem man die Techniken Baby-Schleuder und Baby-Kuchen von den beiden Toadsworths erklärt bekommen hat. Bowser tauchte plötzlich im Pilz-Palast auf und kidnappte die als Prinzessin Peach getarnte Shroob-Prinzessin, wurde bei seiner Flucht aber von Toadsworth überrascht, der mit Baby Peach's Kinderwagen auf Bowser zustürmte, als er sich auf einer Brücke im ersten Stock befand. Bowser konnte Toadsworth zwar durch einen Sprung ausweichen, aber die Brücke brach dadurch zusammen, sodass Bowser mit der gefälschten Prinzessin in einen Zeitstrudel zum Steinblock-Vulkan der Vergangenheit fiel. Er ließ sich am Grund des Vulkans nieder und traf dort auf sein jüngeres Ich, Baby Bowser, die in einen Streit verfielen, wer im Vulkan bleiben darf. Sie bildeten allerdings danach ein Team und kämpften gegen Mario & Luigi. Bowser greift mithilfe seines Feueratems an, Baby Bowser, der auf Bowser's Rücken sitzt, heilt Bowser oder hilft ihm bei den Angriffen. Manchmal führt Baby Bowser eine Attacke aus, in der er von Bowser absteigt, einen Hammer nimmt, und Bowser zwischen den Brüdern hin und her hämmert. Nach einer Weile verpasst er aber den Panzer, Bowser rollt vorbei und Baby Bowser kämpft kurze Zeit alleine gegen die Klempner, bis Bowser zurück kommt. Da beide feurige Umstände gewohnt sind, ist die Eisblume eine gute Wahl. Sind beide besiegt, fallen sie auf einen Steinblock und liegen regungslos dort. Kurz darauf erscheint eine Lava-Fontäne, die die beiden Koopa-Könige mit dem Steinblock in die Höhe schießt. Der erwachsene Bowser stößt sich allerdings an einer vorbeifliegendem Shroob-Untertasse an und fällt vom Steinblock. Er landet im Zeitstrudel zum Pilz-Palast der Gegenwart und bleibt lange Zeit verschollen. Erst nachdem man die Shroobs besiegt hat, taucht er erneut auf. Man findet ihn bewusstlos im Pilz-Palast auf. Allerdings bewegt sich die, von Baby Luigi mitgenommene, in einen Pilz verwandelte Ältere Prinzessin Shroob zu Bowser und wird von ihm verschlungen. Bowser verwandelt sich so zu Shrowser, erhält die Energie der Ältere Prinzessin Shroob und fordert die 4 Brüder zum Kampf heraus; lässt sie allerdings nicht angreifen, sondern greift stattdessen nur selbst an. Während des Kampfes erscheint der Geist der älteren Shroob Prinzessin auf dem Topscreen über Bowser. Sollte man es schaffen, einen Angriff zu kontern (Es ist wichtig, darauf zu achten, auf wen die Ältere Shroob Prinzessin zeigt), weicht Bowser dem Angriff aus und trifft dabei unwissend den Geist der Älteren Prinzessin Shroob, der nicht wie Bowser unbesiegbar ist. Hat man ihren Geist durch Konterattacken besiegt, fällt Bowser erneut in Ohmmacht und das Spiel ist geschafft. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser thumb|Bowsers Sprite In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser ist Bowser ein spielbarer Charakter. Zu Anfang des Spiels saugt er Mario, Luigi, Peach und mehrere Toads auf. Man spielt dann als Bowser im Pilzkönigreich und gleichzeitig als Mario und Luigi in Bowsers Bauch. Bowser ist später im Spiel auch ein Boss. Man erfährt in diesem Spiel einiges über Bowsers Charakter, da er nicht nur mit seinen Untertanen, sondern auch mit Mario, Luigi, Krankfried und Blockhard interagieren muss. Ohne Spielserie Wrecking Crew Mario is Missing! Mario's Time Machine Yoshi's Safari Hotel Mario Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ist die Burg von Bowser von Smithy attackiert und übernommen worden. Im weiteren Spielverlauf treffen dann Mario und Bowser aufeinander, woraufhin sie gemeinsame Sache machen, da Bowser seine Burg zurückerobern will. Im Kampf kann Bowser seine Gegner mit seinen Krallen und auch diversen Wurf-Items attackieren, außerdem kann er im Kampf zufällig einen Spezialeffekt aktivieren was bewirkt das die Gegner vor Bowser Angst bekommen und deshalb nicht angreifen. Nachdem Smithy besiegt wurde, bekommt Bowser seine Untertanen und seine Festung zurück und alles nimmt auch zu seinen Gunsten ein gutes Ende. Luigi's Mansion In Luigi's Mansion hat Bowser sozusagen eine Art Gastauftritt; denn Luigi muss im Kampf gegen den letzten Endgegner König Buu Huu gegen ein riesigen Bowser Roboter antreten. Super Princess Peach Itadaki Street DS Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Kart-Serie Super Mario Kart thumb|Super Mario Kart|150px Im Auftaktspiel der Mario Kart-Serie besticht Bowser durch seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit, die von allen anderen nicht zu überbieten ist. Dafür beschleunigt er am langsamsten, kann jedoch durch sein Gewicht andere Fahrer leicht abdrängen. Darüber hinaus ist Bowser Namensgeber für die Strecken Bowser Castle 1, 2 und 3. Mario Kart 64 Wieder ist er ein schwerer Fahrer und besitzt eine neue Strecke Bowsers Festung, was in jedem Mario Kart der Fall ist. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Bowser hatte in Mario Kart: Super Circuit die üblichen Werte. Bowsers Festung war dagegen sagenhafte 4 Mal vorhanden, davon waren drei auch die Abschlüsse ihrer Cups. Die Namen waren noch englisch und hießen Bowser Castle 1, 2, 3 und 4. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Alle Charaktere hatten in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! einen Fahrpartner. Bowsers Partner war automatisch sein jüngster Sohn Bowser Jr.. Zusammen bildeten sie ein schweres Fahrer-Duo. Für Bowser gab es neben einer neuen Bowsers Festung auch ein eigenes Kart namens König Bowser. Mario Kart DS Auch hier ist er ein schwerer Fahrer und besitzt neben einer neuen Bowsers Festung auch die Fliegende Festung und eine Retrostrecke aus Mario Kart Super Circuit, Bowsers Festung 2. Mario Kart Wii Wie immer ist er ein schwerer Fahrer. Es gibt auch das Bowser-Bike in diesem Spiel. Eine neue Bowsers Festung gibt es erneut. Auch zwei Retrostrecken tragen seinen Namen, wobei Bowsers Festung aus Mario Kart 64 aber Bowser Jr. gehört und Bowsers Festung 3 aus Mario Kart Super Circuit Knochen-Bowser. thumb|Bowser in Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 7 Bowser ist auch hier spielbar und wieder ein Schwergewicht. Neben einer neuen Bowsers Festung treten Bowsers Festung 1 aus Mario Kart Super Circuit und die Fliegende Festung aus Mario Kart DS als Retro-Strecken auf. Letztere gehört jedoch Metall-Mario, weil jeder Fahrer nur zwei Strecken besitzen darf. Metall-mario besitzt außerdem Koopa-Großstadtfieber, die erste zu Bowser passende Stadtstrecke. Es gibt auch ein Kart namens Clown-Kutsche, welches auf dem früher ebenfalls so genannten Koopa-Kopter basiert. Mario Party-Serie Mario Party Mario Party 2 Mario Party 3 Mario Party 4 Mario Party 5 Mario Party 6 Mario Party 7 Mario Party 8 In Mario Party 8 ist Bowser wieder der Hauptantagonist, es gibt wieder, wie in einigen Vorgängerspielen, Bowser-Felder, die das Spielgeschehen meist negativ beeinträchtigt. Bowser-Felder gibt es auf jedem Spielbrett, somit hat auch Bowser auf jedem Spielbrett einen Auftritt. Bowser hat auch wieder ein eigenes Spielbrett, Bowsers Stahlstern, auf das er sich zurückzieht, wenn er vom Charakter den Sternenstab stiehlt, den dieser gerade gewonnen hat. Der Charakter folgt Bowser mit einem speziellen Sternengefährt zu seinem Spielbrett, wo sich das Spielgeschehen sehr im Gegensatz zu den normalen Spielbrettern ändert. Die Charakter müssen sich nun gegenseitig mit Bowser-Bonbons und Kugelwilli-Bonbons die Sterne wegnehmen, die jeder zu Beginn erhält. Wenn ein Spieler in der Sternenralley alle Sterne von jemandem anderen erhält, so hat dieser Charakter gewonnen. Bowser taucht auf diesem Spielbrett mehr ins Spielgeschehen ein, da er auch z.B. die komplette Richtung des Spielfeldes ändert. Mario Party 9 Hier ist Bowser wieder der Hauptgegner und stiehlt alle Mini-Sterne des Mario Universums. Er besitzt auch eine Strecke, welche Bowsers Stahlstern heißt. Diese Strecke ist auch die einzige, in der man nur gegen Bowser kämpfen kann. Mario Party DS Im Spiel Mario Party DS ist Bowser gemeinsam mit Bowser Jr. der Böse im Spiel. Zu Beginn fallen die Teile des Himmelskristalles zu Boden und Mario sammel eines auf. Dann kommen von Kamek Einladungen zu einem Fest in Bowsers Festung. Dies ist jedoch eine Falle und die Charaktere fallen darauf rein. Sie werden in einen Käfig gesperrt und mit der Mikromi-Rute verkleinert. Sie werden von Kamek dann irgendwo hingebracht. Bowser spielt auch hier bei allen Spielbrettern eine Rolle, da es wieder Bowser-Felder gibt. Weiters greift Bowser vor den letzten fünf Runden ins Spielgeschehen ein, indem er dem schlechtesten Charakter bzw. dem schlechtestem Team ein kleiner Geschenk in Form von z.B. 20 Münzen. Auf dem letzten Spielbrett, Bowsers Flippertisch, bedienen Bowser und Bowser Jr. den Flippertisch und "spielen" mit den Charakteren. Am Ende dieser einen kompletten Runde stürmen Donkey Kong und Diddy Kong in die Festung und zerstören die Mikromi-Rute, so werden die Helden wieder groß. Dann folgt der letzte Bosskampf gegen Bowser in seiner Blockform. Wenn der Charakter diesen gewinnt, wird das Spiel Dreieck-Knobelei freigespielt. Dann haben die Charaktere sogar mit Bowser un Bowser Jr. Spaß am Flippertisch. Mario Tennis-Serie Mario's Tennis Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Bowser war in Mario Tennis nur spielbar, wenn er das GBC-Spiel und die N64-Version miteinander verbunden wurden. Im Story-Modus gehört er mit Wario und Waluigi zu denen, welche die Protagonisten dazu drängen, gegen Mario anzutreten, um ihn verlieren zu sehen. Bowser selbst hatte das nie geschafft und war über Marios Niederlage mehr als zufrieden. Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) In Mario Power Tennis war Bowser im Gegensatz zum GBC-Vorgänger von Anfang an spielbar. Er war im Story-Modus völlig überzeugt, gegen Mario zu siegen. Das Doppel bildete er (mangels anderer Charakter in diesem Spiel) zusammen mit Waluigi. Mario Tennis Open (Nintendo 3DS) In Mario Tennis Open ist Bowser ein Spielbarer Charakter der Klasse Kraftvoll. Er hat die meiste Schlagkraft von allen Charakteren ist aber dafür auch der Langsamste. Das Doppel bildet er zusammen mit Bowser jr. Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rolle im Subraum-Emissär Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Datei:Bowser SSBB Artwork.jpg|thumb|Bowsers Artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Im Story-Modus des Spiels gehört Bowser zu den Antagonisten. Er ist hier jedoch keiner der großen Bösewichte, sondern lediglich Unterhändler des Erzantagonisten, dem uraltem Minister. Außerdem lässt er von seiner Armee Bananen, die Donkey Kong und Diddy Kong gehören, stehlen, indem er Gumbas, Koopas, u.v.m. in Donkey Kongs Königreich bringt. Am Ende bedroht Bowser die beiden Freunde und besiegt nur Donkey Kong. Angriffe right|190px|thumb|Kampfszene mit [[Giga Bowser.]] Giga Bowser Verwandlung: Bowser krallt sich den Smash-Ball und verwandelt sich in Giga Bowser. In diesem Zustand ist er riesig, gruseliger und vor allem: VIEL STÄRKER! Leider hält dafür die wirkung nur sehr kurz an und man kann ihn trotzdem noch angreifen, was Bowser aber nicht wegschleudert, dass heißt das er in dieser Form unbesiegbar ist! Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Football-Serie Mario Smash Football Man kann ihn nicht spielen, aber manchmal taucht er auf dem Spielfeld auf und spuckt Feuer. Wer davon getroffen wird, ist eine Weile bewegungsunfähig. Außerdem kann Bowser das Spielfeld kippen, sodass der Ball leichter an Kritter vorbei ins Tor rollt. Mario Strikers Charged Football thumb|Bowser in MScFIn Mario Strikers charged Football ist Bowser ein Spieler vom Typ Stärke. Sein Trick ist die Panzerpresse, wo er sich in seinem Panzer verkriecht. Sein Kapitänsitem ist der Feuersturm, der ihn Feuer spucken lässt. Spieler, die der Feuersturm erwischt, geraten für kurze Zeit außer Kontrolle. Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Bowser ist in Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen ein echtes Kraftpaket und ist der stärkste Charakter im gesamten Spiel. Hinter Wario besitzt er außerdem die zweithöchste Ausdauer. Auf der anderen Seite ist er der langsamste Charakter und Bowsers Geschicklichkeit ist unterdurchschnittlich. Auf Grundlage dieser Fähigkeiten ist er besonders für Disziplinen wie Hammerwerfen geeignet, während er beim 100 Meter Lauf oder Turnen leicht zu schlagen ist. Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Ohne Spielserie Mario Slam Basketball Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Auftritte in anderen Medien TV-Serien und Filme Die große Aktion zur Rettung der Prinzessin In diesem Kurz-Anime liegt Bowsers erster Auftritt außerhalb eines Videospiels. Angelehnt an das Vorbild Super Mario Bros. entführt Bowser Prinzessin Peach, um sie zu einer Heirat zu zwingen. Zu Beginn floh Peach vor Bowsers Schergen, was auf unerklärliche Weise auf Marios Fernseher zu sehen war. Sie floh aus dem Bildschirm in Marios Wohnung, wo Bowser sie jedoch entdeckte und ebenfalls erschien. Bowser kannte Mario hier ebenfalls noch nicht. Er stampfte Mario in den Boden und nahm Peach wieder mit zurück in ihre Welt, ohne Chance für Mario ihnen zu folgen. Bowser verhielt sich Peach gegenüber relativ höflich und zeigte sich ungewohnt romantisch. Doch obwohl Peach ihm einen Korb gab, hielt der an der Hochzeit fest. Nachdem Mario es trotz aller Fallen und Widerstände Bowsers gelungen war, mitten in der Hochzeit in dessen Festung aufzutauchen, zog sich dieser ins Innere zurück, um die Heirat dort zu beenden. Nachdem Luigi die Festung versehentlich zum Einsturz gebracht hatte, kämpften Mario und Bowser gegeneinander. Dank eines Sterns wurde Mario stark genug, um Bowser am Schwanz zu packen und wegzuschleudern - eine Methode, die später auch in Super Mario 64 verwendet wurde. Bowser schwenkte daraufhin die weiße Fahne und arbeitet fortan als Mitarbeiter im Lebensmittelladen der Mario-Brüder. Super Mario Bros. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario World Auftritte außerhalb der Mario-Serie The Legend of Zelda-Serie The Legend of Zelda-Serie Ohne Spielserie SimCity Im von Nintendo mitentwickelten Spiel SimCity hat Bowser einen Gastauftritt, der sich stark an japanischen Monsterfilme orientiert. Bowser ist laut dem internen Berater Dr.Wright auf der Suche nach Mario & Luigi, wobei er die Stadt Tokio durchquert und ohne jede Rücksicht wie Godzilla alles in Schutt und Asche legt, wobei auch sein Feueratem zum Einsatz kommt. Die Aufgabe des Spielers ist dabei, die Feuer zu löschen und die Schäden zu reparieren, bevor Bowser sich entschließt, für einen zweiten Zerstörungszug durch die Stadt umzukehren. Bowser hat Pikmin-Serie Pikmin 2 Persönliche Informationen Persönlichkeit Bowser hat bei seinen zahllosen Versuchen Peach zu entführen und das Pilz-Königreich zu übernehmen bewiesen, dass er extrem hartnäckig, ausdauernd und geduldig ist, gleichzeitig aber auch machtgierig und größenwahnsinnig. Er ist cholerisch und sehr direkt. Bei der Erreichung seiner Ziele und beim Lösen möglicher Probleme auf Gewalt, da ihm seine Stärke und seine Fähigkeiten bewusst sind. Ihm ist völlig gleichgültig, dass seine Taten Schmerzen, Trauer und Zerstörung bewirken. Bowser wirkt nicht besonders intelligent und lässt sich äußerst leicht provozieren. Er wird schnell aggressiv, vor allem wenn er sich in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlt. Kein Wunder, dass ihm "schlechte Manieren" vorgewofen werden. In der Paper Mario-Serie hat er jedoch auch schon andere, kreativere Ideen entwickelt, um bei der Eroberung des Königreichs erfolgreich zu sein. Bowser ist als König sehr stolz auf seine Stärke, seinen "Luxuskörper" und sein Reich, allem voran sein "mächtiges und prächtiges" Schloss, wie man gut im Spiel Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser beobachten kann. Sein überragendes Ego machte ihn dort sogar zeitweise zu einer Art Anti-Held, da seiner Meinung nach nur er das Pilz-Königreich beherrschen und unterdrücken dürfe. So stellt er höchstpersönlich den Frieden im Königreich wieder her. Da verwundert es nicht, dass er sich im Mann-gegen-Mann-Kampf nur selten von anderen helfen lässt. Ausnahme ist sein Sohn Bowser Jr., dem er auch als einzigen gestattet, Peach zu kidnappen. Gleichzeitig hilft er aber auch selbst niemandem, es sei denn, er bekommt etwas dafür. Er nimmt sich, was er kriegen kann, und zeigt damit auch eine große Gier nach allem, was ihm wertvoll erscheint. Seinen Untertanen gegenüber verhält er sich scheinbar ebenso respektlos und überheblich wie allen anderen auch, selbst bei seinem Ziehvater und Hauptzauberer Kamek. Doch tatsächlich gehören sie zu den wenigen, denen er voll vertraut. Grundsätzlich hängt sein Verhalten jedoch sehr davon ab, wen er vor sich hat. Seine Familie und Prinzessin Peach scheinen die einzigen zu sein, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuten. Äußeres Bowsers Äußeres entspricht der Vorstellung eines Monsters ohne jegliche positiven Eigenschaften, die die Entwickler bei seiner Kreation hatten. Entsprechend gefährlich wirkt Bowser nicht nur durch sein Verhalten, sondern auch durch seinen Körper: Er basiert auf dem seiner Familie, der Koopas, welche wiederum Schildkröten nachempfunden sind. Stark vereinfacht gesagt, könnte man Bowser als mutierte Schildkröte bezeichnen. Er ist deutlich größer als all seine Verwandten und überragt die meisten seiner Gegner bei weitem. Sein grüner Rückenpanzer ist weiß umrandet. Jede Platte seines Rückenpanzers ist mit einem großen Stachel versehen, deren Ursprung am Panzer rot umrandet sind. Insgesamt wirkt Bowsers gesamte Rückenpartie extrem gut gepanzert und stabil. Die Farbe seiner Haut geht im Gegensatz zum Gelb der einfachen Koopas eher ins Ocker, wobei sie sichtbar schuppiger ist. Sein Bauchbereich ist nur vorn mit den koopa-typischen, waagerecht angeordneten Streifen versehen. Bowser Finger und Zehen enden in scharfen Klauen. Auch trägt er als Einziger seiner Art einen feuerroten Haarschopf, der immer nach hinten absteht, sowie Augenbrauen in der gleichen Farbe. Auf seinem Kopf sitzen zwei spitze, nach oben gerichtete Hörner, ähnlich denen eines Stiers. Bowser hat vielmehr ein breites, langgestrecktes Maul als einen Mund. Dieses steht die meiste Zeit ein gutes Stück offen, wodurch seine spitzen, raubtierähnlichen Zähne immer sichtbar sind. Seine Nase ist ebenfalls sehr breit, wodurch Bowser ein mächtiges Gebiss erhält. Insgesamt gilt Bowsers Körper als extrem schwer, wie in zahlreichen Spielen festgestellt wird, was nicht zuletzt dem massiven Panzer geschuldet ist. Gleichzeitig ist Bowser sehr muskulös, wodurch er sich mühelos, aber relativ langsam fortbewegt. Fähigkeiten Familie Bowser hat insgesamt acht Kinder. Seine sieben ältesten sind die Koopalinge, sechs Söhne und eine Tochter, welche ihn anfangs und mittlerweile wieder bei seinen Invasionen ins Pilz-Königreich unterstützt haben, erstmals in Super Mario Bros. 3. Sein letztes und jüngstes Kind ist Bowser Jr., der seinem Vater wesentlich ähnlicher ist als die Koopalinge. Über die Mutter bzw. Mütter von Bowsers Kindern ist nicht bekannt. Bowsers Mutter hingegen ist bekannt, sie tritt zwar in keinem Videospiel, dafür aber in der Episode Willst du, Prinzessin Toadstool, diesen Koopa... der The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! auf. Aber während seiner Kindheit scheint sie nicht die Fürsorge für ihn übernommen zu haben, wie aus der Yoshi-Serie ersichtlich wird. Stattdessen erscheint mit dem Magikoopa Kamek eine Art Pflegevater, der sich um den kleinen Bowser kümmert. Rollen Bowsers Paraderolle und seine mit Abstand häufigste ist die des Hauptantagonisten, egal ob in einem klassischen Mario-Jump 'n' Run oder in den Sport-Spielen. Gelegentlich arbeitet er jedoch auch mit seinen Feinden zusammen, wenn es seiner Sache dient. Bisher gibt es drei Spiele, die ihn als unfreiwilligen Antihelden zeigen: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Paper Mario und Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser. In allen Spielen wollte er seine Festung zurückerobern, die von unabhängigen, jedoch ebenfalls dem Königreich feindlich gesinnten Charakteren eingenommen wurde. Bowser hat hier stets seine eigene Ziele, die diesmal jedoch mit denen der Helden vereinbar und sogar erwünscht sind. Auch Prinzessin Peach wollte er retten, nur um sie dann wieder persönlich entführen zu können. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Blockhard Bowser rettete Blockhard von einer Insel und brachte seinen Hund, Blockdogge, der einen Wutanfall hatte, wieder zur Vernunft. Blockhard bat Bowser später, ihm 15 so genannte Blockatzen zu bringen, die im ganzen Pilz-Königreich verstreut waren. Nachdem Bowser das getan hatte, meinte Blockhard, dass er auf ewig mit Bowser befreundet sei. Koopa-Truppe Bowser besitzt sehr viele Untertanen, die ihn sehr respektieren und ihn schätzen, es ist aber ungeklärt, ob seine Schergen wegen seines Ranges als König der Koopas, oder weil sie ihn mögen und bei ihm bleiben wollen. Bemerkenswert ist, dass seine Schergen seine Strategien ohne Anstalten befolgen. Auch Kammy Koopa oder Kamek sprechen nie abfällig von ihm, auch wenn er nicht da ist. Sein Gefolge ist der Meinung, dass Bowser wegen seiner Macht und Führungsstärke der geborene Anführer der Kopa-Armee ist. Wenn er persönlich mit seinen Schergen in Kontakt tritt, vor allem in den Rollenspielen, wird der Respekt sehr deutlich, denn Bowser wird stets mit einer Form von "Hoheit" oder "König" angesprochen. Sehr interssant ist hier das Spiel Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser, in dem seine Schergen ihre Meinung über den Koopa-König versteckt preisgaben. Bowser wird hier mit Titeln wie "Eure Verirrtheit" angesprochen, was diesen aber überhaupt nicht stört. Eine Ausnahme stellt das Trio Gumbernd, Guydo und Parudi dar, dass offen an seinem Verstand zweifelte, als dieser vermeintlich nicht da war. Sie warfen ihm unter anderem eine fehlende Langzeitstrategie, Jähzornigkeit und Dummheit vor. Bowser hingegen reagierte darauf zwar wütend, doch letztendlich gab es keine Konsequenzen. Zum Schluss vergab er den dreien sogar ihren Verrat an ihm. Laut diesem Spiel hat Bowser die Strategie der Gumbas erstellt, den Gegner furchtlos zu rammen, der er auch trotz aller Fehlschläge immer treu geblieben ist. Bowser vertraut seinen Truppen voll und ganz und beobachtet die Kämpfe zwischen ihnen und seinen Feinden so gut wie nie. Allerdings schickt er sie auch ins sichere Verderben, wenn er beispielsweise zu Beginn vieler Jump 'n' Runs nur schwache Gegner auf Mario hetzt. Es stört ihn kaum, wenn seine Truppen ihn enttäuschen, und bleibt seinem Hauptgefolge treu. Vielmehr sieht er Niederlagen als Anlass, sie weiter zu trainieren. Letztendlich scheint auch Bowser seine Schergen sehr zu respektieren. Krankfried Als Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga gemeinsam mit den Bros. nach Bohnenland flog, begegneten sie (und auch der Spieler!) Krankfried zum ersten Mal. Auch dort verstand dieser es schon, durch sein Lachen und sein Spott seine Gegenüber zu verärgern. Bowser selbst hat in Superstar Saga nicht viel mit ihm zu tun, da er ja zuerst sein Gedächtnis verliert und dann zu Bowsemilla wird, was er nicht mitbekommt. Er trifft Krankfried dann in Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser wieder. Da er sowieso sehr reizbar ist, lässt er sich von Krankfried und Metaboss im Handumdrehen provozieren und nimmt den Kampf gegen sie auf. Allerdings gibt es kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er Krankfried von früher wiedererkennt. Aber natürlich nimmt Bowser ihn nicht so ernst wie Mario. Luigi Bowser hasst Luigi ebenso wie alle anderen Bewohner des Pilz-Königreichs, doch die Feindschaft ist nicht so groß wie bei Mario. Er betrachtet Luigi äußerst geringschätzig, obwohl Luigi Mario sehr oft geholfen hat, den Koopa-König zu besiegen. So hält es in der Mario & Luigi-Serie nicht für nötig, Luigi bei seinem Namen zu nennen, vielmehr bezeichnet er ihn in Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser als den "grünen Schnauzbart". In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga hatte er seinen Namen sogar vergessen und nennt ihn deshalb einfach Grünkäppchen´´. Bowsers Meinung über ihn scheint etwas zu schwanken. In Mario is Missing! glaubte er, durch Marios Entführung könnte ihn niemand mehr aufhalten, bis Luigi ihn besiegte. Dadurch nahm Bowser Luigi mehr als gefährlichen Gegner war und entführte ihn in den Spielen Super Princess Peach und Super Mario 64 DS gleich mit Mario. In Super Mario Galaxy ließ er Luigi als Vorsichtsmaßnahme in einer gespenstischen Villa einsperren. Mario Mario ist Bowsers erklärter Erzfeind, der ihm bei seinem Plänen fast immer im Weg stand. Einer von Bowsers größten Wünschen ist es, Mario endlich höchstpersönlich zu besiegen - die vielen Niederlagen haben Bowser frustriert. In der Mario & Luigi-Serie reicht bereits die bloße Erwähnung von Marios Namen, um ihn vor Wut Feuer speien zu lassen. Bowser hat sich mittlerweile völlig auf Mario als Hauptgegner versteift, so dass er andere teilweise gar nicht oder nur sehr herabwertend beachtet. In Super Mario 64 DS akzeptierte er in den speziellen Welten, die er als Boss anführte, keinen der drei anderen Charaktere Luigi, Wario oder Yoshi. Bowser meinte in Super Mario Galaxy, dass er sich den richtigen Feind ausgesucht hatte, da Mario den Kampf mit ihm stets annimmt. In Mario Super Sluggers rettete er Mario jedoch vor einem Kugelwilli, den Wario und Waluigi abgefeuert hatten. All das zeigt seinen grundsätzlichen Respekt, den er vor Mario hat, und dass er es offenbar niemand anderem gestattet, Mario zu besiegen. Offenbar will er den verständlicherweise vor anderen, vor allem Mario selbst, verbergen. Von Respekt ist nämlich nicht viel zu sehen, wenn sie sich letztlich gegenüberstehen. Bowser liebt es, Mario auszulachen und zu beleidigen, wie in Super Mario Galaxy 2 zu sehen ist. Außerdem versuchten schon beiden, ihren Gegenspieler endgültig loszuwerden. Bowser fiel wie in der Super Mario Bros.-Serie in Lavagruben und Schluchten, in New Super Mario Bros. wirkte Mario darüber nicht unglücklich. Und Bowser zeigte sich in den ersten beiden Spielen der Paper Mario-Serie fest entschlossen, Mario durch neue Strategien ein für alle Mal zu erledigen. Bowser schien schon mehrfach endgültig tot zu sein, doch er tauchte immer wieder wie aus dem Nichts auf, woraus man schließen kann, dass der Kampf zwischen den beiden ewig weitergehen wird. Nur selten sieht sich Bowser gezwungen, mit Mario zusammenzuarbeiten - meist nur, um einen noch mächtigeren Gegner zu besiegen. Nur zweimal kam es zu diesem Bündnis: in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars sowie Super Paper Mario. In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser kämpften zwar sowohl Mario und Luigi als auch Bowser gegen Krankfried, doch Bowser ging immer davon aus, dass Mario ihm gar nicht half. Dabei unterstützten er und sein Bruder ihn von innen heraus. Bowser forderte sie bei allen drei Begegenungen im Spiel zum Kampf heraus, aus denen er jedoch immer als Verlierer hervorging. Nachkommen Bowsers jüngstes Kind ist gleichzeitig sein Lieblingssohn, Bowser Jr.. Ihre Freundschaft lässt sich daraus schließen, dass sie oft zusammen ihre Pläne ausführen und das Bowser Jr. der direkte Nachfolger Bowsers ist. Prinzessin Peach Prinzessin Peach nimmt eine besondere Stellung in Bowsers Leben ein. Bowser lässt sie in fast jedem Spiel mit ihm als Hauptantagonist entführen, um sie zu zwingen, mit ihm zusammen die Pilz-Welt bzw. das ganze Universum zu regieren. In den ersten Spielen schien sie ihm vor allem als Schlüssel zur Herrschaft über das Pilz-Königreich und zum anderen als Lockmittel für Mario zu dienen, der stets kommt, um sie zu retten. Mittlerweile wird aber immer deutlicher, dass Bowser eine Art einseitige Liebe für Peach zu empfinden scheint, die rein platonisch ist. Zumindest wird das in verschiedenen Medien deutlich. Im Kurz-Anime Die große Aktion zur Rettung der Prinzessin sowie in Super Paper Mario möchte Bowser Peach sogar heiraten. Eine besondere Schwäche scheint Bowser für Peachs selbst gebackene Kuchen zu haben, z. B. in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Die Mittel, die er verwendet, sind jedoch äußerst brutal. So hat er kein Problem damit, ihr Königreich und ihren Palast zu zerstören oder ihre Untertanen zu quälen. Auch Mario will er gern vor ihren Augen töten, obwohl sie diesen über alles liebt. Allerdings würde er trotz all dem, was er ihr antut, nie so weit gehen, sie ernsthaft zu verletzen. Tatsächlich behandelt er sie relativ sanft. Ihm ist jedoch völlig gleichgültig, dass sie seine Gefühle in keinster Weise erwidert. Nur für seine Familie zeigt Bowser ebenso große Emotionen. Wario Wario handelt eigentlich immer aus einem egoistischen Grund, ob er dabei anderen hilft oder ihnen schadet ist ihm ziemlich egal. Ob er nun ein Untertan von Bowser ist oder nicht bleibt ungeklärt. Im Spiel Super Mario 64 DS ist er einer der vier Protagonisten, die gegen Bowser kämpfen, was eigentlich die Möglichkeit ausschließt, dass Wario Bowsers Untertan ist. Yoshi Statistiken und andere Informationen Trivia * In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga wird er zur weiblichen Bowsmilla, weil Krankfried ihm die Seele von Lugmilla einschleust und zu BowsAzubi, dem Gehilfen von Claude, nachdem er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und von Claude gefunden wurde. * Seine Frau heißt nach einigen Angaben Clawdia Koopa, diese muss auch die Mutter von Bowser Jr. . * In Mario Kart Wii treten Knochen-Bowser und er gemeinsam auf, obwohl sie dieselbe Person sind. * Bowser war von Erfinder Shigeru Miyamoto zunächst als Ochse geplant. Ein damaliger Designer dachte jedoch, dass es sich bei der Entwurfsskizze um eine Schildkröte handelt. Galerie Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Boss aus Luigi's Mansion Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Boss aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Boss aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Boss aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis (Nintendo 3DS) Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charackter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Boss aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Mario & Luigi 3: Abenteuer Bowser: Bossliste